


Sooner or Later

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Cigarettes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer watched in pleasure as John coughed from the nicotine that was torturing his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner or Later

Title: Sooner or Later  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Constantine  
Pairing: Lucifer/John Constantine  
Words: 291  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Lucifer watched in pleasure as John coughed from the nicotine that was torturing his body.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Constantine.

 

John lurked in the darkness; his black trench coat merging in the darkness of the alley, only the small glowing circle of his cigarette betraying his presence.

Lucifer found him there.

Yet another cigarette. More lung cells destroyed. John was smoking himself to death. With every sweep of the match or click of the lighter, he was inviting the Grim Reaper.

And himself.

He knew John's routine by now. A quick smoke and a jaunt back home to his shithole apartment.

Lucifer chuckled under his fetid breath as he watched the lad kill himself. He hadn't slept again; the dark circles underneath his eyes vivid. Lucifer knew John hid bruises underneath his clothes from his latest battle. He was weak. Obsessive demon hunting did that.

Still, John still possessed power. It crackled in his aura; wrapped around him itching for a fight. John's spirit was strong, but his body was failing. Run down.

John's head suddenly snapped up with lightning speed. He did nothing to draw attention to himself, but he watched as the exorcist's coal-black eyes narrowed. He sensed his presence. Lucifer was unperturbed. It's not like John could harm him anyway. He wasn't the average half-breed after all.

John stayed quiet as he took another drag of the cigarette. The white-clad demon stayed just out of sight on the fringes of John's senses.

He heard John mutter his favorite word. "Asshole."

Lucifer watched in pleasure as John coughed from the nicotine that was torturing his body.

John's hatred for him was fire, but his hatred for himself rivaled that. Watching John was like watching a candle flicker on its wick before it burned out.

"Night, Johnny."

Alone now, John crunched the cigarette under his shoe.

Lights out.


End file.
